


Vixen

by Stareena



Series: Tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Reader is a Demon, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! Could I request a demon!reader x Dean one-shot? I don't see very many demon!reader fanfics and I need more of them in my life. Thank you! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a much sadder ending I wrote to this piece that I added as a seperate. You can read just this first chapter and it's all good. If you want some angst, read chapter two.

Grinning to himself, Dean took a swig of his beer. He had this little vixen on the line. There was no doubt she’d be in his bed within the hour. Always nice to find a girl that was keen on a one-night engagement kind of relationship. The way she was starting to eye him, was making him feel that he was the conquest.

Fair enough.

Watching the way she pulled the beer bottle to her mouth by her tongue gave Dean all sorts of sinfully delicious thoughts. So many ideas…

Back hitting the motel door, Dean looked down at the vixen, hungrily. Strength, attitude and want radiated from her slight form. Surging forward, Dean captured her lips briefly before moving down to her throat. Suckling at her pulse point, Dean enjoyed staking his claim, even if it was for just one night. Teasing the flesh with his tongue and teeth. Hearing her gasp and breathe hard under his ministrations, Dean ran a hand down her back, pulling her close to his body, making it abundantly clear his attentions.

“Please.” She gasped. “Please, Dean… need you…”

Grinning to himself, Dean couldn’t help but peacock for a moment. Pride warming his chest at the thought that he made another woman beg for him. Straightening up, Dean looked down into her eyes…and froze.

They were black.

Demon.

Eyes going wide for a split moment before they hardened into his hunter persona, he was kicking himself for having taken off his jacket with his angle blade in it.

Still, this vixen just looked up at him with lidded eyes.

“Please Dean… don’t leave me waiting.” She breathed.

“You’re a demon.” Dean growled, grabbing her upper arms tightly.

“And you’re a hunter.” She retorted. For a brief tense moment, they simply stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the next move, “Makes it hotter, doesn’t it?” She asked cautiously, “Forbidden.” She whispered.

Dean only glowered in response.

Seeing the hunter unmoved by her attempt, the vixen moved forwards slowly, wrapping one arm around Dean’s waist and pulling him towards her. He snarled but did not fight against her. Moving forward quickly she kissed at his neck, rolling her hips forward into his. Feeling his hands tighten on her arms only encouraged her ministrations.

Wanting to fight against her but instead, feeling his body just wanting her, Dean gritted his teeth feeling the blood rush south. There was something dirty and taboo in this, in the back of his mind Dean thought of Ruby.

Snapping out of his mind, he pressed the vixen back towards the wall with a healthy push. Green eyes met demonic black, sizing her up. There were other ways to take frustration out on a person… Twirling her around, Dean through the vixen on the bed and began undressing slowly, approaching her.

Caught momentarily off guard, the vixen looked up and understood instantly what was happening. Shimming out of her clothes she blinked up at Dean, showing beautiful blue eyes.

“Decided to revel in the muck?” She teased.

The blue eyes caught Dean’s attention and he didn’t like it.

“Peepers back on,” he growled, grabbing her throat in one hand.

“You like it rough?” She gasped, still watching him with her baby blues.

“Eyes, now.” He hovered over her body, barely able to contain himself. Rage or sexual tension had his body quivering with need. But whether that was a release or a death, he wasn’t sure. It was confusing him and driving him crazy, unsure of what he would do in the next minutes. It was a high that he wasn’t certain that he was enjoying all too well but felt helpless to stop.

It was like the Mark was wearing him again.

Taking a quick breath, Dean closed his eyes.

_This is just sex, an outlet for energy. You can walk away if you want to… if you need too._

Opening his eyes, he was staring back at black. It was embarrassing how hard he got but he’d worry about that later. He snarled, more at himself than at her. This feeling of helplessness to this want amped his self-loathing.

“That’s right, you hate fuck me because I’m just a demon and you’re just a hunter.” She snarled back, rolling her hips up to meet his.

A long roll of his eyes closed them as the feeling of wrong and pleasure zipped from his groin and up his spine. Opening his eyes, he steadied them on the undulating vixen below him.

“Darling, I’m gonna hate fuck you because you’re just a demon and I’m a Winchester.” He leaned in and whispered to her ear, his grip around her throat tightening, “And if you don’t make it worth my while, I’m gonna gank you for wasting my time.”

The vixen squirmed even harder under the hunter.

“Damn Winchester, your pillow talk…” She quipped, smarmy smile across her lips.

Offering his own tight smile, Dean nodded.

“Well, you don’t make it worth my time, I’m going to slice you from cock to throat and bathe in your blood.” She licked the hollow of his throat slowly for emphasis. A chuckle rumbled in his chest.

“As long as we understand one another…”

“You gonna talk all night or are you going to give me that hate fuck you promised me?” She asked in an innocent voice.

He stared at her, the tension in his cock growing even as he attempted to level his breathing. He needed to keep it together no matter what happened.

In a flash, the demon rushed forward and bit Dean’s pec hard.

“Ow! The fuck?!” He pinned her back against the bed by her throat and looked down. Bloody teeth marks sat an inch above his nipple. Looking back to her, Dean caught sight of the blood that stained her teeth, his blood. Something feral rose to the surface in him seeing her smug bloody smile. “Oh I’m so gonna enjoy breaking you.”

“Bring it, you’ve done nothing but talk, talk, talk…. I thought you were a man of action.” She taunted, lifting her head as far as she could.

Sitting up, Dean kept his hand on her throat even as he positioned himself for the taking. He wasn’t gonna let this monster sully his reputation. A swift thrust forward and he was buried to the hilt, the demon crying out below him. An evil smirk played at his lips as he snapped his hips forward, earning another pained cry. No need to be gentle, he could take his pleasure and his frustrations out on this demon, knowing she could give it as well as she could take it.

A flip of limbs and bodies found Dean panting, on his back and blinking. She was on top of him, hands on his chest and she was riding him hard and rough. Feeling that he was not going to last long at this rate, he attempted to flip them back over, only to be halted with a glare. Laying back, he allowed the vixen to do the work for now.


	2. ANGST ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to read this ending for the one shot but continue if you want to hate me.

An hour and ten minutes later, Dean looked over at the vixen. Both of them panting, both of them covered in bruises and blood and sweat. The bed was ruined and he was pretty sure the cops were on the way if the screaming threats coming through the wall had been any indication. Sitting up slowly Dean ran a hand through his hair and glanced back at her. In the light of day, or more appropriately, the sobering clarity of after the afterglow, Dean realized that even if he did sleep with a willing demon, that meant that there was some poor woman within that was forced along for the ride. The thought sickened him, that he had fucked the willing monster but raped the vessel. There really was one of two things he could do about it.

The flare of the twisted soul brightened for a moment around the angel blade in the chest. Demon destroyed, poor soul released from pain. Still it didn’t make Dean feel any better. Rubbing a hand down his face, he grabbed his clothes, quickly dressing before grabbing his things and left the room. Sammy could never know about this, not after all the shit he gave to him about Ruby and he couldn’t bare the look Cas would give him if he knew.

This would have to be just one more in a long line of secrets about Dean Winchester.


End file.
